How Do I Love Thee?
by SunRise19
Summary: Inspired by Elizabeth Browning's poem and, "100 Ways to Say I Love You," writing prompts on Tumblr's web site. You do not have to say the words. Many times in life, the actions speak louder than any words ever could. PLZ RR!
1. 58

A/N: Hello all!

I first have to give honor where it is due! Because, if it were not for the awesome author known as Hc247 this wouldn't have even been thought up.

She pointed me to something called, "100 ways to say I love you," some kind of writing prompt blog it looked to be on the web site called Tumblr.

Some will be angst. Some will be fluff. Some may be a little of both is what you see here. This's my little project that I'll do when I don't know what to write but I want to write something. I'm not saying I will do all 100 prompts. However, if anyone wants to give me one I will write it for them. I'm not shy so don't be either if you suggest anything feel free to contact me just click on my profile.

Any reviews are totally awesome! I love that you take the time to read and give your thoughts. It is really appreciated and means more to me than you will ever know.

-…-…

#58. "You don't have to say anything."

-..-..-…-

He didn't want to be here.

Here, where the air and water were as clean and pure as the woman that lived among them.

Here, where the sand mixed so beautifully with the shells along the shore.

Here, where every single thing, every item and each detail reminded Captain John Smith of what he once had. Or, what he could've had.

Sighing, he leaned back in the chair and gazed around the small cabin. It was on loan to him by a friend who had left for England in order to make certain his wife and children arrived safe.

He found that for once, he was grateful of the four walls that surrounded him during the day and comforted him at night. John reasoned that if he could not explore the forest with her he would not do it at all. It suited him just fine to give his orders, reports and accounts behind the town's walls.

Yes, he had never been so grateful for walls. He even kept the shudders down in the tiny back bedroom so that nothing would disturb him.

Another night has once again come upon the town's residents. He taps the end of his quill pen against the parchment as a resounding knock sounds at his door. Picking up the candle, he pulls back the curtain only to see the darkness outside. The low hanging clouds are the only thing that greets his sight until the knock comes again.

"Tis late, who goes there?"

His voice sounds strange even to his own ears and he is not sure why.

"It is Pocahontas."

Those three words leave him in a half turn back towards his table.

"You do not have to say anything," her voice continues, "It is true you and I walked the same path. That was a long time ago. I suppose that is why I chose John Rolfe, for I thought I knew him… I thought… Well, the horrid truth is…"

He can hear the hitch in her breath and the next words that echo around in his mind are a sob, "I thought I knew him better than you."

John opens the door. He sees Pocahontas in the candle's light, her midnight hair braided down her back, brown eyes gazing straight ahead, her posture upright with one hand clutching onto the doorframe.

"I figured because you sent no letter that you never truly cared for me. I reasoned that the love I saw between us had been of my imagination. I realize how utterly foolish my thoughts were. How wrong my assumptions. It was not until I left on the ship with him in order to come back here that I remembered."

The wind suddenly blows a leaf past Pocahontas's head and lands at John's feet. He opens the door fully now and steps back as she hesitantly takes a step forward. He notes that she is like how they first met, unsure and scared. Timid yet brave. Braver than he would ever be.

"I remembered what you did for my father. I thought back to how you treated me when we met in England. How cold you were towards me and that was when, as I had nothing but ocean to gaze at; that was when I realized why."

After a moment's pause she continues as a sigh leaves her lips, "I considered all you had done for me. I now know that it… us coming to an end… It was not all your fault. You should not have walked away, yet I should have truly remembered you and all you meant…"

Another breath falls, then a sigh followed by a single tear slipping down her face, "All you mean to me. I love you John Smith, and I was a fool to think I would be happy with the proper docile life. It is true I wish to settle down, but not in the way I thought."

His stance is casual, his blue eyes clear and calm as they survey her. He watches as she blinks and yet the tears do not lessen. As she reaches up to brush them away, his own rough warm hand is already cupping her cheek. He moves closer to her then, and she can feel the heat between them as his other hand cups her face.

"I am so sorry…"

Those four words are the last she whispers as his lips softly touch her own. His hands are gentle yet firm as they hold her face and his mouth kisses her not once, nor twice but over and over again. Each kiss becoming more urgent, needing more confirmation and response than words could provide. As Pocahontas deepens the kiss while placing her arms around his muscular frame, she feels that one of his hands has gotten tangled in the loose strands of hair that surround her.

He pulls away from her before undoing the items that hold her hair captive. She gazes on as a smile lights his countenance prior to reaching his eyes.

"Where do we go from here? What happens now?"

He takes her in his arms after she speaks, he leaning his head against her shoulder.

"I will go tomorrow and speak to your father and ask for your hand in marriage. I will insist the wedding be as soon as possible."

An arched eyebrow is her reply and John laughs. He laughs like he has not in many many months; the sound of it is quickly joined by her own as she clings to him while he spins her around the cabin.

"I do not want to leave… I feel I have so much to say and I…"

"Do not leave," he locks the door before facing her again, "Stay here tonight. Let me hold you. Let me wake up next to you. Let us eat breakfast in the morning and explore the forest. I want to know your people. This is all I want."

He thinks for a moment as a mischievous spark flashes in his eyes, "Until you are my wife. I then will desire to explore more than the land."

He watches in amusement as her hands cover her face and a nervous laugh leaves her before she lowers them. Nevertheless he can see the shy and curious anticipation in her eyes.

"Alright," she replies as he gently takes her hand.

An action he will repeat for countless years to come.


	2. 96

A/N: Hi all!

Here we are the second drabble. I didn't know how to end this one so feel free to draw your own conclusions. This is not my favorite one however I want my readers to know that I tried my best.

Thank you so much for your reviews they truly mean a lot! If anyone has suggestions please feel free to Pm me. Enjoy the drabble all!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pocahontas. History, the Disney Company and many others own stuff.

-….-…

#96. "I brought you an umbrella."

-…-….

"That is a very interesting expression," Pocahontas said as the carriage carefully navigated its way through London's streets, "I have never heard it before. What does it mean?"

John Rolfe glanced out the window looking for the time atop the tower. Finding that it was not late in the evening he allowed a smile to appear on his face.

"The reason I was cross with you earlier is because I thought we were going to be late to the ball. I did not want to be just arriving when everything is in full swing."

He paused while Pocahontas arched an eyebrow.

"In full swing means, that an event is at the peak of its activity and will soon slow down and end."

"I think I understand," Pocahontas said after a moment, "We would not want to show up when the party is in full swing. I understand why."

"Good," John said as he sighed, "Good for you. Pocahontas I must say you are very smart and you learn quick. Everyone marvels at your kind and they ask me…-"

"At my kind?"

He ignored her question, "Everyone asks me if your people are like you. So eager to learn and conform to our ways."

"Conform?"

It seemed as if the environment was starting to agree with Pocahontas's indignant tone. Thunder boomed overhead and a horse let out a startled whinny. The carriage halted and a gust of damp wind blew a lady's hat off her head that happened to be passing by.

"Yes," John patiently explained, "When I say that you have conformed to our ways that means.-"

"I am aware of the definition," Pocahontas snapped; her icy response not going unnoticed by the man sitting across from her.

"You do not need to be so defensive," he commented, "No matter. You will cheer up once we get to the ball. After all, I know ladies love dancing and all of that. Especially you for you dance very well indeed."

"Indeed," Pocahontas commented.

The carriage started moving again as the skies suddenly opened. People tried to scatter along the streets in order to take shelter in doorways. The carriage lurched as a wide path became available to them and they sped up from the slow pace they had been moving.

Pocahontas turned away in order to look out the window. Nothing but dark sky and heavy black clouds were in view. She could hear Rolfe's voice but not the words. They never mattered anyhow. It seemed that nothing she did, or said; no matter the thought it all came under scrutiny.

As the couple finally stopped inside the palace gates, Pocahontas unlocked and pushed open the carriage door. The impact was immediate for as soon as she stepped out her fine gown became soaked and she could feel the heavy makeup seemingly slide off her face. She blinked her eyes while her body seemed to shudder.

"Pocahontas! What were you thinking? You should have waited for… No matter, I brought an umbrella."

Though she did not know what that word exactly meant, she eased herself off of the carriage's high step. A moment later she glanced up to see a kind of material supported by poles over her head. It made an odd sound however it prevented the rain from completely ruining her outfit.

Yet her eye sight did not clear as she again shivered. Swallowing hard, the two of them moved towards the castle doors.

While the storms; one outside, the other within raged.


End file.
